With the rapid advancement of information processing devices and Internet environment, there has been ongoing development of OA devices that use not only conventional techniques for LAN environment but also various techniques for the Internet.
Such OA devices may be used not only individually but also in combination by combining their functions. The OA devices may be external devices for computer apparatuses, or may be computer apparatuses used as external devices. That is, such OA devices are now regarded as advanced information processing devices for providing services in supporting office work.
With the advancement of information processing devices as above, new integrative interface specifications known as BMLinkS® was developed by the OA System Devices Committee in May of 1998.
In a printing system under BMLinkS® standards, a host computer transmits print data to a storage server and stores the print data therein, and the stored print data in the storage server is transmitted to a printer for a print job.
In another printing system in which information processing devices and printers are disposed at discrete locations on a network, a search is made for a printer that outputs print data, so that the print data can be transmitted to the printer for a print job, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Publication for Patent Application No. 214872/1995 (Tokukaihei 07-214872; published on Aug. 15, 1995) (“Publication 1” hereinafter).
In the printing system disclosed in Publication 1, a search is made for a function (paper size, double-sided printing, sorting, etc.) and/or a format (bitmap, printer language, etc.) that are suitable for a print job, so that the print job can be carried out according to these functions and formats.
With the rapid spreading of networks and the Internet, printing systems as disclosed in Publication 1 are highly convenient and have many applications.
However, the printing system disclosed in Publication 1 does not take into account protection (security) of print data. Thus, the printing system is prone to data leakage in printing secret documents, imposing limitations on its applications.
In light of the problem of print data leakage, there have been proposed printing systems in which password is entered to output or delete print data, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Publication for Patent Application No. 021022/1998 (Tokukaihei 10-021022; published on Jan. 23, 1998) (“Publication 2” hereinafter), and No. 301058/1999 (Tokukaihei 11-301058; published on Nov. 2, 1999) (“Publication 3” hereinafter).
For example, the data output control system disclosed in Publication 2 solves the problem of data leakage by providing a security print mode in which a printer server is prevented from outputting print data to a printer unless an ID or password is verified in the print server.
While this ensures security by causing users to enter an ID or password, use of printers in the security print mode is prohibited for users who do not know the ID or password.